


My Oxygen is You

by QueenWannabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWannabe/pseuds/QueenWannabe
Summary: This is my first fanfics ever.  Enjoy okayy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfics ever. Enjoy okayy

"I hate him . He will never be my brother."-Park Chanyeol.  
*Blink.Blink.Stares*-Do Kyungsoo.  
Do you think Chanyeol will hate the said person till the end ?Let try find the answer together !


	2. Prolouge

"Mommy !Daddy !Please open your eyes . Please look at me !"Little kid with doe eyes keep pleading to unmove bodies in front of him.He shakes his parents bodies eagerly , tried to wake his parents up.He keep shouting to his parents to stay with him without care about people whom tried to help with his bleeding head.His clothes wet with his and his parents bloods.

   "Mommy..don't leave Soo."

"Daddy..you promised me you will never leave me like hyung.."  
He cried while hugs his parents body tightly . Don't want to let go his parents body , scared if he let his parents body go they will gone forever and leave him alone in this temporarily world.

"Don't leave soo..."  
He feel dizzy suddenly but he ignore it .He dont want to let go his parents body .No !His parents have to stay with him forever!They cannot leave me alone , not after his brother leave him three years ago.No..but his body betrayed him when his body numb and become more weak.He fell onto his parents weakly.  
"No..."  
He meet with darkness.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Yeollie..~"  
Elegant woman look around try to find owner of the name .Where is that lazy boy huh ?

"PARK CHANYEOL !"Finally , like impatient person she is  , she shouted . Her voice echoed in all of the mansion parts.(Okay,I lied.Not all area.Maybe until at the second floor of the mansion) .By the way  , she is not the speaker okay.

Young boy with orange hair climbing down the stairs clumsily.His hair look like bird nest , his clothes wrinkled uglily.He look like just wake up from sleep.He still look sleepy though.

"Yes mom ?"He grinned sheepishly.

Mrs.Park rolled her silver eyes.(Pssst..you know why her eyes is silver*wink*).She want to nag her super lazy son but she remembered something.Immediately , she turned around . There small boy with plump pink lips , doe eyes  , cute button nose look innocently at Chanyeol who stared at the boy .Confused.

"He is your adopt brother yeollie  !"Mrs.Park smiled brightly but that shining smile faded when Chanyeol said something she don't like.

"I hate him.He will never be my brother."He turned around and walked away.


	3. Beautiful Angel

Poke.Poke.Poke..  
     He giggles.His small fingers keep poking red hair boy's  cheek repeatedly . The said boy seen to space out . His eyes stared at the wall like want to digging hole on the wall. Small finger poking his cheek again . He flinched . He awake from his daydreaming . He look beside him , he immediately smiled when he saw little young boy keep giggling while poking his cheek . He take the boy's small hand into his .  
       "Hey baby . When you come in here ?"He pulled the little boy into his laps.  
        "Five minutes ago..hmm"The boy showed five fingers to red wine hair boy . He giggled when the tall boy kissed his right cheek.  
       "Channie , Soo hungry...Can we eat now ?"He titled his head cutely to look at Chanyeol who kept smiling .   
       "Sure baby.Come on.."He put Kyungsoo down and patted the boy's head lovingly before interlocked his hand with Kyungsoo's .Kyungsoo swayed their intertwines hands happily.  
"Why you so happy Baby Soo ?"Chanyeol asked while smiling.They walked to dining room .Kyungsoo look like he is so happy today.Hmmm...he smiled to himself , he like .. no , love to see Kyungsoo beautiful heart shaped smile.Thats smile breath taking to him and soooo real in his eyes.  
        Kyungsoo grinned."Sese give Soo pororo doll !Soo like it very much !"He told Chanyeol happily.Two hours ago , he have tutoring session with Sehun .Chanyeol's best friend who work as teacher at SM Highschool .  
       Chanyeol chuckled.Sehun like to give Kyungsoo many gifts.Sometimes he feel Kyungsoo like Sehun more than him . When Kyungsoo saw Sehun , he will be ignore by that squishy boy immediately . On that time , he feel like want to struggle Sehun far away from Kyungsoo.  
        "Soo love Sese hyung very much !"Said Kyungsoo.He giggles cutely.  
         Chanyeol tsk at that words.Now , I really hate Oh Asshole Sehun !Mindnote to myself , I have to kill Sehun soon with bulldozer.He nodded his head unconsciously.That fucking Sehun steal my Baby Kyungsoo love from me.Ughhh...  
       'NOTE:Kill Oh Sehun.'

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

     "Slow down baby."Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo who sit beside him at the dining long table.He shook his head . Kyungsoo eating like do not have good meals for days.Sure thing that his baby is hungry.  
       "Yah!Park Chanyeol !Are you not feeding Kyungie properly ?My baby son look really hungry."There another boy with light brown scolded Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes . Aish!This man...."I'm not Baek" . He answered annoyingly. I tell you guys , he will nagging me in three second.  
   1 second.2 seconds.3 seconds..  
        "Omg Chanyeol !Seriously ?Why you do that , you turtored Kyungie !I really want to knock your head with hammer right now.You're lucky now because Kyungie is there with us.I just go finished all things for half day and look what you doing , you make Kyungie starving and hungry like mad dog.Remember me to kill you with truck soon."  
     See..I told you guys.Chanyeol rolled his eyes again . Byun Grandma Baekhyun really annoyed me to hell. Nagging , perfectionist , diva all gibe to Byun Baekhyun.  
      "Baekkie umma..why you mad ?"Kyungsoo who nibbling his sausage cutely look at Baekhyun with his doe eyes innocently.  
      Baekhyun face who is dead serious just now turn to smile brightly immediately. "Nothing baby. Your Channie hyung do something nonsense again ."He ruffled Kyungsoo's hair gently . He still smiling while look at Kyungsoo affectionately.  
         Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun . His face curious ."It is Channie be mean to people again ?"He put his fork with sausage down onto plate in front of him.He blinks cutely.  
        Baekhyun smirked.Here you go Park Chanyeol.He glanced at Chanyeol who put his emotionless face on while eating quitely . "Yes.He make that people broke his hand."  
      Chanyeol groaned. "No !"  
      Kyungsoo shook his head .He pouts his lips."I dont want to be with Chanyeol anymore. He is mean to other ."He said sadly.He scooted closer to Baekhyun side.He continue to finish his meal quitely.  
        Baekhyun smirked.He sent serve-you-right-giant look to Chanyeol who glared hard at him.  
♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

 

A/N-Muahahahaha.Chanyeol you have kill Baek too . Okayy , I know I'm so cruel .  
*samba dances* *Laughs hard*


	4. For Me

Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun who sat on the couch in living room . The said man focused on reading the Fashion magazine. Chanyeol glared hard at the smaller boy .He plopped on the couch besides baekhyun .He groaned with frustration.  
         "Look at what you did Baek Shit ."He snatched the magazine from Baekhyun's hand.  
            Baekhyun hit Chanyeol's head with hammer .(Where he got that said hammer ?O_O) .He looked at Chanyeol . He raised his eyebrows . Confused . "What you talking about , Chankid  ?"  
               "You make Soo ignored me !Urghhh...you know right Soo dont like to hear we beaten other people , why you do that  ?And I dont like the nickname you give you idiot  !"He stared at Baekhyun . He frowned.   
               Baekhyun laughed . Oh poor Park Chanyeol .He make samba dances in his mind . "It's call the revenge you giant . You make my baby son hungry , and that what you get ."He sticked his tounge out playfully . And I dont like that 'Baek Shit' nickname . It is not my style..ewww~   
                   Chanyeol face palmed . "I'm busy and I swear I'm forget about Soo's eating time."   
              Baekhyun rolled his eyes ."Yeah.Yeah..Whatever . The point here is you make Kyungie starving . Full stop."   
                "I hate you and I hate Oh Brat Sehun ."Chanyeol mumbled annoyingly . He sighed heavily.  I want my baby soo back~  
                 "Oh.Why you hate Sehun  ?"Baekhyun asked . Curious .  
               "He keep hug Kyungsoo for god sake  !"He answered stressfully.  
                 Baekhyun laughed again . "You know what , I love to see Kyungie together with Sehun . Perfect couple and they are so cute ,!And Kyungie 'appa' love to see they together too."He claps his hands dreamily . And I love to tease Chanyeol . It is I tell you guys about this ?No..?(Hold hammer high on the air). Of course he continued it in his mind . I dont want to die early okayy~^,^   
                "What the heck  ?No way !" Chanyeol shouted....childishly ?.Disagree with Baekhyun's words . He walked away from Baekhyun  . Stomping his foots while sprinted to his room at third floor.  
               Baekhyun chuckled. He felt nice , Chanyeol who usually emotionless will changed to full of emotion person when he is around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo really special though. Ohhh  , it's I tell you that Chankid also act childishly when he with Kyungsoo ,?No?Okay..I told you just now . ^O^  
                "You incredible Park Chanyeol." 

                   ♥♥♥♥♥♥

            Sehun tugged Kyungsoo on the bed gently. He covered Kyungsoo with thick pororo blanket , dont want the boy caught cold at the night . He smiled enduringly to Kyungsoo who looked up at him sleepily .  
          He patted kyungsoo's head."Sleep tight baby !Hyung have to go now . I will see you tomorrow okay."He kissed Kyungsoo's cheeks and  forehead.  
                 Kyungsoo smiled and waved sleepily ."Bye-bye Sese hyung . Love you and good night...."  
             Sehun smiled."Love you too baby. Sweet dreams."He smiled again and bid goodbye to his favourite person before walked from Kyungsoo's room.  
             Kyungsoo pouts his lips .He cannot sleep without Chanyeol sang him lullaby ."I'm sleepy .... but Channie has been mean. Soo dont like mean people ... but... "He sat up  and slumped his shoulder sadly . 

 

HE tossed around his bed helplessly . Erghhh  !I cannot sleep  ! I Miss Kyungsoo . Six hours his love ignored him . He cannot take this anymore . He have to see Kyungsoo right now . He woke up from his laying position and moved to the edge of his bed . He stands up and move to the door . While he want to grabbed door's knob , the door creaked open . There a small frame boy poking his head between the door and wall space .  
             "Channie hyung ?"  
            Chanyeol smiled immediately.There his precious little Kyungsoo , standing adorablely while looked up at him with his beautiful doe eyes .     
           "Are you cannot sleep baby ?"  
           Kyungsoo nodded while bit his bottom lip cuteely . He walked closer to Chanyeol who smiled widely at him .He hugged the taller boy's torso .He looked up at Chanyeol.  
               "Can Soo sleep with Channie ?"Kyungsoo asked while blinked his eyes innocently.  
            Oh my keropok udang !Those eyes and pair of pink lips make me fall to the ground of hell. Oh infinity , I want to kiss those lips badly.  YAH !Park Perv Chanyeol , you better control yourself . He grinned widely... again←_←  
             "Of course !Come , we have go to bed . I will sing you lullaby okay ."He dragged Kyungsoo to his king size bed .He made kyungsoo lay down on his bed and joined black hair boy after that.  
            "Channie  , why you mean to people  ?" Kyungsoo asked him suddenly . The said boy snuggled closer to his broad chest while him hug the boy's waist securely .  
              Chanyeol caught off guard . What I want to answer now  ?Thats my job  , thats why I did it . Seriously  , he dont know how to answer the squishy boy's question .  
             "Channie  ?"  
              "Hmm .. , Baby  , that person is bad guy and he mean to other people too that why I beat him as punishment . "  Good answer Chanyeol . He danced zumba mentally .   
           "okay  , now Soo forgive hyung  . Can you sing to me now  ?Soo sooooo sleepy." He rubbed his eyes with his fists sleepily.  
               Chanyeol chuckled .  Anything for you darl .  
               "Sure baby." He cleared his throat before stared to sing Good Night by 10CM .After a few minutes he heard soft breaths come from the boy beside him . He looked at sleeping boy with smiled . The boy look like a baby in his sleep state .He kissed Kyungsoo's forehead lovingly.  
            "Good night . I Love you Soo."  
            

 

 

       ♣♣♣♣♣♣  
             


End file.
